


Chitter Chatter

by zombie_socks



Series: E-Love [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dog Cops, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_socks/pseuds/zombie_socks
Summary: CHITTER, a social network where users can post and interact with messages and other registered users. Go on and start your own Chatter feed. You never know who you may meet…Or Clint posts a rant about the latest episode of Dog Cops and ends up in a debate with a surprising opponent. And Kate’s just there for the show.





	Chitter Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for some language - unbetaed

**Chitter Chatter**

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 8:38pm)**

Anyone else hate the ending to Dog Cops last night? That [Spoiler] betrayal by Dect. Wiskers was uncalled for. #DogCops

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 8:40pm)**

_@ArcherMe_  You serious? Not only was it an excellent way to propel her character out of its stagnant stereotype, but it’s obvious she’s a double agent. #DogCop #DectWhiskers #IsPurrfect

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 8:41pm)**

_@MadChatter_  Obvious? It came out of nowhere. #NotMyDectWhiskers

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 8:41pm)**

_@MadChatter_  did you seriously tag a pun?

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 8:42pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  They’ve been layering in hints all season. That file on her desk. The reflection in the window in ep 4, the colors of her clothes have been getting darker all season.

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 8:42pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  Puns are amazing

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 8:45pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Who pays attention to her clothes?

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 8:50pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  People like me who watch a show for more than the pitiful romance between Capt. Pawson and Judge Boneapart like you

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 8:51pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Hey! I’m against that relationship. Judge Boneapart is way too classy to be settling for Pawson. Like c’mon. He’s a bad boy. Boneapart ya deserve a good boy. #AllDogsAreGoodBoys #DontAtMe

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 8:55pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  Pawson is a dirty cop

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 8:56pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Spoilers, yo! Wait. How do you know? You work for the show?

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 8:56pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  No. If I did I’d never have allowed Lt. Mew to have been killed off last season.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 8:57pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  He was so whiney though.

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 8:58pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  He cared about his team. You want whiney, try Governor Clawser. Talk about a regressive look at feminism. #SayNoToClawser

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 8:59pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Can’t argue there. My lesbian roommates damn near picketed in my living room.

 

**KateB @BishopToYourQueen (Today 8:59pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  OUR living room, nerd. And leave me out of your fandom rants. #SayNoToClawser

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:00pm)**

@ _BishopToYourQueen_  Love ya, Katie Kate

 

**KateB @BishopToYourQueen (Today 9:00pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  Fuck off.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:05pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Okay, can we at least agree Dect Whiskers’s betrayal was shocking. Not surprising (esp to someone so attentive to clothing choices) but shocking.

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 9:08pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  It was handled in an appropriately suspenseful manner.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:09pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  …I’ll take it. You’re a hard nut to crack, huh? No wonder you like Dect. Whiskers. Can you replace your gun’s firing pin with a hairpin like she did in se. 2 ep. 8? JK

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 9:09pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  I’m not sure the logistics of that scene were sound, but i’ll admit to finding her resourcefulness entertaining.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:10pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  SAME! It reminded me of a friend I knew growing up. She was always good at that stuff.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:10pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Whiskers reminds me of her a lot, actually. Like one time we were trying to smuggle raspberry ripple ice cream from the freezer at school up to the roof so we could skip P.E. and watch the art students fire pottery with string and feathers and stuff

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:11pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  And to get the ice cream we had to sneak out a backdoor that had a security cam. So she took some chewing gum and tossed it perfectly to stick to the lens and block our escape. #StayInSchoolKids #DontDoDumbShit

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:37pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Chatter?

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:38pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Sorry if I offended you or something by comparing you to my friend. She was really coo! Even had like a major stupid big crush on her. We were just dumb kids. Not a lot to do in the foster care system so we made our own fun.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:39pm)**

@ _MadChatter_ Sorry if you thought I was comparing you to a criminal or something. I don’t know what happened to her but she’s probably not in jail.

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 9:46pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  You shot the gum off with a rubber band once we were clear of the camera.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:47pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Nat?

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 9:47pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  Hi, Clint.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:48pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Oh my God. Hi! How have you been?!

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:48pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Oh shit! Ignore that thing I said about having a crush on you.

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 9:49pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  I’m good. Not in jail. Putting people in it actually. Prosecuting lawyer. You doing okay?

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:50pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Teaching archery at several academies and ranges in NYC. Getting in shape for Olympic tryouts in the spring.  

 

**KateB @BishopToYourQueen (Today 9:50pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  He’s got biceps for dayz! And don’t you dare ignore that thing he said about having a crush on you. He still totally does.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:51pm)**

@ _BishopToYourQueen_  OMG KATE! DELETE THAT. FUCK!

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 9:55pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  Did you really have a crush on me.

 

**KateB @BishopToYourQueen (Today 9:56pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_ @ _MadChatter_  *eating popcorn* This is getting good.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 9:56pm)**

@ _BishopToYourQueen_  Shut it Katie. @ _AmericaImBeautiful_  Control your girlfriend.

 

**America Chavez @AmericaImBeautiful (Today 9:57pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  *Steals Kates popcorn* Absolutely not, Barton. Answer the woman’s question.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 10:01pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  ...Nat?

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 10:01pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  Yeah?

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 10:03pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  I totally had a crush on you. Might still…

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 10:04pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  Good. Because you got adopted before I could kiss you and I plan to remedy that. Dinner Friday?

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 10:04pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Seriously?! Hell yeah! Um, DM me for details? (Not sure we even live in the same city lol).

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 10:05pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  We’ll work something out.

 

**Made_a_Chitter_for_Chatter @MadChatter (Today 10:08pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_  Nice to hear from you, Hawkeye.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 10:09pm)**

@ _MadChatter_  Wow! Throwback nickname. You too Black Widow.

 

**KateB @BishopToYourQueen (Today 10:11pm)**

@ _ArcherMe_ @ _MadChatter_  Y’all are adorable.

 

**Archery.is.ArcherMe @ArcherMe (Today 10:11pm)**

@ _BishopToYourQueen_  Fuck off, Katie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Have our two fav assassins being adorable online.


End file.
